Liste des épisodes de Rebels
Vous retrouverez dans cette page tous les épisodes de la série télévisée Rebels : Courts-Métrages (2014) *01 : La Machine dans le Ghost (The Machine in the Ghost) *02 : Attaque Artistique (Art Attack) *03 : Confusion (Entanglement) *04 : Propriété d'Ezra Bridger (Property of Ezra Bridger) Saison 1 (2014-2015) thumb|right|200px *Épisode pilote : Prémices d'une Rébellion (Spark of Rebellion) *01x01 : Droïdes en détresse (Droids in Distress) *01x02 : La Mission impossible (Fighter Flight) *01x03 : Au secours des anciens maîtres (Rise of the Old Masters) *01x04 : Le Cadet impérial (Breaking Ranks) *01x05 : Hors des ténèbres (Out of Darkness) *01x06 : Le Jour de l'Empire (Empire Day) *01x07 : La Force sous contrôle (Gathering Forces) *01x08 : L'Épreuve du Jedi (Path of the Jedi) *01x09 : La Main gagnante (Idiot's Array) *01x10 : Vision d'espoir (Vision of Hope) *01x11 : L'Appel de l'action (Call to Action) *01x12 : Les Rebelles résolus (Rebel Resolve) *01x13 : Galaxie en flammes (Fire Across the Galaxy) Saison 2 (2015-2016) thumb|right|200px *Épisode pilote : Le Siège de Lothal (The Siege of Lothal) *02x01 : Les Commandants perdus (The Lost Commanders) *02x02 : Les Reliques de l'Ancienne République (Relics of the Old Republic) *02x03 : Toujours par deux ils vont (Always Two There Are) *02x04 : Les Frères du Broken Horn (Brothers of the Broken Horn) *02x05 : Le Faiseur d'ailes (Wings of the Master) *02x06 : Retrouvailles (Blood Sisters) *02x07 : Le Commando (Stealth Strike) *02x08 : L'Avenir de la Force (The Future of the Force) *02x09 : L'Héritage (Legacy) *02x10 : Une princesse sur Lothal (A Princess on Lothal) *02x11 : Duel entre Mandaloriens (The Protector of Concord Dawn) *02x12 : La Légende des Lasats (Legends of the Lasat) *02x13 : L'Appel (The Call) *02x14 : Retour au bercail (Homecoming) *02x15 : À la loyale (The Honorable Ones) *02x16 : Au cœur des ténèbres (Shroud of Darkness) *02x17 : Mon ami le droïde (The Forgotten Droid) *02x18 : La Base mystérieuse (The Mystery of Chopper Base) *02x19/20 : La Chute de l'apprentie (Twilight of the Apprentice) Saison 3 (2016-2017) thumb|right|200px *Épisode pilote : Au Cœur des ténèbres (Steps Into Shadow) *03x01 : L'Épreuve du destin (The Holocrons of Fate) *03x02 : Cadets en danger (The Antilles Extraction) *03x03 : Le culte des ancêtres (Hera's Heroes) *03x04 : Le dernier combat (The Last Battle) *03x05 : Un ralliement imprévu (Imperial Super Commandos) *03x06 : Affaire de famille (Iron Squadron) *03x07 : Mission périlleuse (The Wynkahthu Job) *03x08 : La Taupe (An Inside Man) *03x09 : Les Forces occultes (Visions and Voices) *03x10/11 : Les Fantômes de Géonosis (Ghosts of Geonosis) *03x12 : Mission de repérage (Warhead) *03x13 : Le Sabre du pouvoir (Trials of the Darksaber) *03x14 : L'Héritage de Mandalore (Legacy of Mandalore) *03x15 : Un espion en danger (Through Imperial Eyes) *03x16 : Rencontre imprévue (Secret Cargo) *03x17 : La Trahison de Chopper (Double Agent Droid) *03x18 : Au cœur du désert (Twin Suns) *03x19/20 : Assiégés (Zero Hour) Saison 4 (2017-2018) thumb|right|200px *Épisode pilote : Les Héros de Mandalore (Heroes of Mandalore) *04x01/02 : Au Nom de la Rébellion (In the Name of the Rebellion) *04x03 : L'Occupation (The Occupation) *04x04 : Le Vol du Defender (Flight of the Defender) *04x05 : L'Âme Sœur (Kindred) *04x06 : Réquisition de chenille (Crawler Commandeers) *04x07 : L'Assaut des rebelles (Rebel Assault) *04x08 : Mission de sauvetage (Jedi Night) *04x09 : Les Loups (DUME) *04x10 : Les Loups et le passage (Wolves and a Door) *04x11 : À la croisée des mondes (A World Between Worlds) *04x12 : Le dernier espoir (A Fool's Hope) *04x13/14 : Réunion de famille (Family Reunion – and Farewell) Catégorie:Rebels Catégorie:Épisode de Rebels